


Red To Green

by FractalBunny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Ectoplasm, Gen, Horror, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason he did it was to feel real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red To Green

**Author's Note:**

> Serious trigger warning for graphic description of self harm. This is your last chance to turn back.

Thick, red drops fell to the floor, making barely a sound as they splashed onto the hardwood. Four deep cuts welled with blood, adding to the shallow puddle. Danny set his blade down, raising up his wrist to look at his work.

“I’m going ghost.” He mumbled, changing into his ghost form. The blood slowly changed into a toxic green color and began to foam rather than stream out of his wounds. Danny laughed quietly, wiping at it with his hand. “Gross.”

He sat there for a little while, watching the ectoplasm bubble and drip onto the floor. As he started to get dizzy, he started singing quietly, smiling to himself. He changed back into his human form out of exhaustion, and got up, going into the bathroom.

No one was home, so he was able to get to the bathroom and wrap bandages around his still-bleeding cuts. He had reduced himself to humming, wrapping them tightly. With that, he grabbed a roll of paper towels from the hall closet and started to clean up the red and green mess on his bedroom floor.

“The day is incomplete, the thoughts of total defeat…” He started singing one of the songs from an album Jazz bought for him. The blood soaked into the paper towels with ease, the ectoplasm not so much. “I don’t know what is happening to me, or if I’ll die, ‘cause I just never sleep…”

He started picking up clumps of the green foam, feeling his wrists itch even more. “You awoke into my night, you could see the madness in my eyes…” They itched harder, he wanted nothing more than to feel real.

The only reason he did it was to feel real.

He made sure everything was cleaned up, and then went into the bathroom with his blade. With his other wrist held over the sink, he started making shallow cuts. Suddenly he was real and alive again, not a ghost, just a boy who could bleed and feel.

Danny smiled, a tear running down his cheek from the pain. How he loved feeling real.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based on @GhostBadgers (tumblr) "trepidation AU". It's a really dark AU but I love it, you can read what there is of an askblog here: http://imnohero.tumblr.com/


End file.
